Spades
Spades This is an anime created and produced by Emblem64. Main Protagonists *'''Mukagu Spade: '''He is the main protagonist and the title character of the series. He is a 12-13 year old kid/teen and lives on Alcatraz Island where the military facility are hiding their secret HQ. Mukagu's family is the Spade Clan and he is the last of his family other than his cat, Jacob and his mother, Petunia. His best friend quickly becomes Monarch during the series sometime after defeating him in episode 5. Mukagu's signature move is Penchenzo Ha! and Lightningrod. His power up involves his clan's specialty with Spiritual Energy, increasing his physical and mental strength. His clan originates from an ancient inscription in a tomb where one of the two main villains, Tombstone holds the secrets to Mukagu's past. His signature atk is Spirit Combination & Counterattack. *'''Monarch Heart: '''He is a strong and sturdy 21 year old man. His first appearance was in episode 5 as an elite opposing both Mukagu and Leon. Monarch was defeated by Mukagu and became his best friend. His clan as the Heart Clan, goes back to about 3000 years ago aprox. His signature move is Galie Supreme and his signature atk is Meteor Fusion. *'''Leon Diamond: '''He is a friend of Mukagu's as he met him in episode 2. He was never a big friend of Mukagu and even insults him on occasions. Because he lost to Mukagu, they are rivals and they do not become official friends until season 3. His signature move is Blazing Heatbomb. His signature atk is Inferno Counter. *'''Glitch: '''Glitch is Mukagu's sidekick that was with him since the beginning of the show and before. *'''Liz Clover: '''She is the most down to earth one but has the shortest fuse of all the main characters. She seems to harbor a deep fondness for Mukagu but can turn on anyone if angered. She made her first appearance in episode 20. Her signature move is Super Radenko! Her signature atk is Fury Barrage. Recurring Characters *'''Petunia Spade''' *'''Leroy Diamond''' *'''Officer Mahogony''' Villains: Season One *'''Syren''' *'''Capitel''' *'''Dr. Cold''' *'''Megatron Surge''' *'''Magma King''' Villains Season 2 *'''Kanine''' *'''Melario''' *'''Bronto''' *'''Scymbionic Twins''' *'''Kanaconda (Giant King Snake)''' Mukagu Techniques *'''Penchenzo Ha!: This is Mukagu's most famous and significant attack. He somewhat overuses the move during some battles. As the series goes on, the move becomes less powerful compared to his new attacks but is still a potential threat.''' *'''Spirit Penchenzo Ha!: This is his second most used attack as he often connects with his inner self to use spiritual energy with chi energy. This is stronger than the average Penchenzo Ha!''' *'''Kamikaze: This is his third most used attack and the strongest of all his attacks besides his strongest attack. This is a whitish ball made up of entirely Spiritual Energy and causes a massive explosion once landing. It can kill a person in an instant or kill them slowly like an exploding grenade blast.''' *'''Spirit Buster: This is also made up of entirely made out of Spiritual Energy. It is a wave type of attack that can either shield him or be thrown like a ball overhead. It is the third strongest after Kamikaze and Spirit Penchenzo Ha!''' *'''Counterattack: This is an ordinary combo attack that works well on many enemies throughout the series.''' *'''Energy Barrier: This attack is relatively weak and is used more to create an energy barrier around the person to save them from being hurt.''' Monarch Techniques '''*Steel Wing''' '''*'''Combustion *'''Iron Combination''' Specials *'''Movie #1: Kamikaze!: '''After the tragedy of his father, Mukagu and his mother are both living on Alcatraz Island near Ray Bay and Ryker's Island. Mukagu hears that their is and evil lurking near the waters only to find out it was a mysterious man named Kamikaze. Kamikaze then later reveals that he is there to cause havoc on Mukagu's soul and possesses everyone around him so he can find out who holds the capability of killing him with the Spear Rod. Episode List Season 1: 2006-2007 Season 2: 2007-2008